


A Witch's Destiny

by umbrawtch



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Egg Laying, Monsters, NSFW, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrawtch/pseuds/umbrawtch
Summary: Tia's the town witch has a dream about her destiny, rather it's good or bad.
Kudos: 10





	A Witch's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> SO, Tia is one of my OC's, she's a witch and honestly, I was gonna turn this into a monster x reader fic but I'm working on some others already in that genre and I grew attached to Tia when I was reworking this!!
> 
> So please enjoy Tia, and if you like what you read maybe I'll write a part 2!! Thank you so much for clicking on this and giving it a read!!

Tia woke up in a hot sweat. It was still late in the night, due to Artemis and her falling asleep early in the evening. she knew what she had to do, during certain times she would get visions in her dreams. This one was something new she didn't expect to have but as a studying witch still fresh on her own. There wasn't anything she wasn't willing to at least test out. 

She woke the black cat up as she wrapped her silk robe close to her, tying it tight. "Arty? Come on, kitty wake up, I had a dream." 

Artemis opened his eyes, blinking. "T, everybody dreams you're nothing special, don't flatter yourself." 

"This wasn't just a dream, it was a vision. We have work to do." The cat jumped off the bed, following her to the main parlor in the house. Herbs and about anything a common witch needed was growing throughout the house. It was a cozy wreck, but it was home. Tia lit the candles as the cat drew the spelling circle on the hardwood floors, pushing the cauldron in the middle. Tia began to do the spell.  
Artemis jumped on her shoulders, looking in the bowl as she moved around, chanting. "What are we doing anyway?" 

"My vision showed me a monster, in the pallor. It was making quite the mess but it was saying something and it was important. I know it." Tia was the type of witch that scared the people in the town, she wasn't the scariest witch ever. It was just the fact the small town hadn't had a witch in close to a hundred years and they didn't know how to act with Tia here. 

"Okay, that worries me but I trust you." She smiled as she kept stirring. Suddenly a large boom and fog came from the cauldron. The cat jumped off her shoulders, running under the table. Tia’s eyes grew big and she screamed in delight. If only her professors could see her now! Coming from the cauldron was a tentacle monster. That wasn't the type of monster Tia expected, but clearly he had a reason to be here.  
'Greetings, my lord." She said, bowing a little. It didn't say anything back, just looking at her body. It's eyes lurking over her. She wasn't naked but all did have on was underwear and her pink robe. 

"You are fertile." It growled. He spoke a very common language, she understood like the back of her hand. She learned it young. The comment made Tia blush, another thing she didn't expect. 

She looked back at Artemis, laughing awkwardly. "Oh, do you hear that kitty? I'm fertile." 

It motioned her towards him, she followed. Her heart was pounding, was it going to kill her? That didn't seem likely. When she was close enough, it untied her robe, it fell to her feet. It nodded to itself. It came out of the bowl, showing its true size. The monster was much larger than she was, it stepped out of the cauldron, it pushed her down on the ground where the cat pillows were, thankfully a soft fall. 'Oh, so this is what it's gonna do.' She thought. 

“My lord, I am all yours for you to take. I’m your mistress.”

Its tentacles began at her shoulders. They were wet and slimy, they had Tia shiver. They moved down slowly to her breasts. Another set came up, ones with mouths it felt like. They cupped her breasts, then began sucking on them. Tia's eyes rolled back, this was going to be the first time. She wouldn't be pure anymore in that sense every again, part of her was glad, but she didn't expect to lose it to a monster like this. They felt so desperate. The sucking was hard and forceful and amazing. They felt like kittens sucking at their mother for the first time. Her mind was only on the suckling, she didn't notice when the other two were going down further. They stopped at her large hips, Held her steady as the biggest one of all came. It was clearing the main tentacle of the monster, if her studies were correct, that was its cock. 

It was so much bigger than her, She should have been stopping it, been kicking or screaming or anything. The cat stood back in watched her being fucked this way like he was a young boy watching porn for the first time. This was not his first time watching anything. The dick pushed up against her already damp panties, they pushed them down and threw them behind it. The ones that were grabbing her hips, started back up to push her hands down. She was completely weak to it now. The dick moved around her, nosing her. Then it went in hard, Tia threw her head back in a scream, of both pain and pleasure. The tentacles were something new, the suction cups on made it rougher than normal, she guessed. It was loud and messy, It moved in her so deeply, she looked down seeing the bulge in her stomach, It moved out of her, going in harder in a different way. Hitting the right spot, 

"Oh stars above, yes please don't stop!" She moaned out, it was more like a scream. Her legs were up in the air, being pushed up by the monster. It must have felt the pleasure she felt as well, it hit that spot over and over again at a faster pace. She was so close to cumming, then he stopped. "What? Don't stop," She said, looking up at it. He looked at in her a way to get herself ready for what was actually coming. It thrust itself back in her, causing another a scream, Then she felt it grow larger, Was that normal? She didn't know but then she felt it go into her, and it wasn't just cum. It was a large egg, she began to panic, she didn't want this. This must have been the dream, the mess must have been this, in the dream, she must have freaked out, made the mess while it was still in her. Was this her fate right now? To just breed these eggs, it made her feel sick. 

'Calm down. The lords wouldn't have given you this dream if it wasn't fate, calm down allow it to lay them.' 

He continued pumping into her, the first egg was laid in her threw her off. It turned her off to the point where it was a start over for her to cum. 

The monster pulsed itself into over and over, the eggs were bigger now than the first. She was closer to the point of passing out of exhaustion than pleasure, but god that did not stop her from orgasming so many times. If they were small deaths every time, then this monster was writing her eulogy. Her breaths were shallow and came quickly, she looked down at it. It was slowing down, but Tia doubted it was done with her yet. It was almost as she didn't want it to be done, she had never felt anything like this before. Would this come again? If she summoned again, perhaps it would just kill her or something worse could come. Tia was afraid of the risks involved that it would be worse than this moment. 

The monster was growing bigger inside, pushing deeper than before. She felt it deep. It felt as if it was in her womb, teasing almost with what she could feel down to her toes. 

"Oh, my lord, Please." She begged for him, even if she did not want it. She felt the eggs move around her. It was moving them for the biggest and last one. Her heart began to race faster than before. She knew this one was going to hurt much more than wrapping her with ecstasy. 

It pulled out of her, before throwing itself into her one last time. The last egg pushed through her with a force nothing could top. "Oh, my gods, yes, yes yes! Yes, my lord, fuck yes!" Her face was red from the head and her own blushing of never feeling such a way before. It fucked it into a few moments more, almost as if to make sure the egg was into place. She looked almost six months pregnant now. The eggs would get better and then she would start nesting, and then they would come. She was nervous for the first time in her life. 

It came out of her with a small pop, hovering over her for the last time. "Destiny is done for them." Then he slid back into the portal with a flash of blue lighting. Tia laid on the floor, breathing heavily. Her legs were still shaking, she was scared she wasn't able to get up. 

Artemis came out from under the bookshelf, running to her. 

"Oh my gods, Tia. What are we going to do? These eggs could kill you! What now?" Tia sat up, pet her cat on the head. Pulling her robe back on. 

"What now? We await destiny to come, my dear."


End file.
